


The Warrior Princess

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Time Travel Series [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Doctor Who (2005), Holby City
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: When Bernie begins to question whether she and Serena should keep traveling with The Tenth Doctor and his wife Rose Tyler, it sets into motion a chain of events which leads to a terrifying realisation.This story is set in 2070, fifty years into the future.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe & Bernie Wolfe, Kate Stewart & Bernie Wolfe, Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Time Travel Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023159
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the TV program, Xena Warrior Princess. I have changed things slightly and this does involve magic, so Charmed (1998) is included.
> 
> If you wish to, you can see this as a crossover between Xena Warrior Princess, Charmed and Doctor Who.

A tough decision:

As Serena smiled along with Rose, however Bernie was sat in her and Serena's bedroom. She was biting her thumb nail (frustratingly), she was in deep thought as she began to wonder whether she and Serena should keep traveling the universe with The Tenth Doctor and his wife Rose. Just then, Serena came in and sat beside her wife: nudging her wife softly and she spoke in a low tone voice (as she didn't want to startle her wife); "Baby, what's wrong?" Serena asks as Bernie slowly came out of her thoughts.

The blonde replied; "I'm just wondering whether we should stop traveling the universe with The Doctor and Rose!" The blonde explained as Serena nodded, "I'm not grateful for this experience, because I am (and I always will be). It's just, I think our time is up now and I just want to go home." The brunette felt for her wife, while they enjoyed their time on board the TARDIS, they still missed their friends and family back home.

Serena tucked her wife's hair behind her ear, then responds; "How about we have one more trip in the TARDIS, and then we can make a decision babe. I miss our friends and family, maybe it is time to go home for good now." She said as Bernie rested her head in Serena's chest, "Whatever happens Bern, I'll always side with you." The brunette explained further as she kissed her wife's forehead.

After they have a cuddle, they head for the console room and agree to have one last trip in the TARDIS.

"You ok Bernie?" Rose asks her friend, Bernie just nodded and stayed close to her wife. The Doctor set the co-ordinates for Britannia and speaks with Rose; "Babe, is Bernie ok?" He asks, as his wife looks at Bernie. "I don't know babe, but I hope that she doesn't get hurt." Rose responded as they smiled at each other.

Just after the TARDIS lands in Britannia, the foursome travellers are unaware of the events that lay ahead for them. Especially for Bernie.


	2. The Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they look around, Bernie is separated from the group.

"Where are we?" Rose asks her husband as he looks at the scanner: As this was going on, Bernie began to feel weak and was almost shaking. Something was either making Bernie ill or something was very wrong.

Just then the Doctor replied to his wife; "Britannia, the large island that is situated in North Western Europe. The island of Eire is located just west of Britannia and is sometimes considered part of it." Rose looked at him, "Wait, Britannia as in the same Britannia that Julius Caesar tried (but failed) to conquer?" She asks her husband as he nods confirming the truth.

"Doctor, something is wrong with Bernie!" Serena interrupts as they look over at Bernie. The Doctor runs over to check on her, "Bernie, are you alright?" He asked as he checked her pulse, "Well your temperature is fine, but something is wrong. Maybe some fresh air might help, come on let's go outside." He said as he helped a weakened Bernie to get up.

Rose and Serena quickly followed as The Doctor helped Bernie outside, once outside of the TARDIS, Bernie sees a blonde hair woman (standing near the tree); "Who's that?" She questions as the Doctor looks behind them, he doesn't see the woman, however after locking the TARDIS, the foursome go and have a look around.

"This doesn't look like Britannia!" Serena exclaims as she recalls from memory, "Britannia is supposed to be a peaceful place and bustling with livy people, I mean look at it. It looks..." Just then The Doctor finishes her sentence, "War-torn. As though a war broke out and it hasn't been rebuilt. I wondered what year it is?"

As the three of them debate over what year it is, neither of them witness (or notice) that Bernie has wondered off. Meanwhile, Bernie seems to be in a trans-like state as she follows what appears to be humming. When she comes across a camp, none of the men hurt her instead, they welcome her home and keep her safe. They even feed her as they know something is wrong, however as she waits in the tent, she sees the blonde woman again; "What's happening to me?" The blonde asks as the unknown speaks.

"Your not meant to be here, only one of you can remain in this time. You need to go back before the damage is done beyond repair." The blonde says before disappearing. Bernie is confused as to what is happening to her and why only one can remain in this time line. 

However, as Bernie ponders over what is happening, Serena turns back and doesn't see her wife: Panicking as they search for her and calling her name; "Bernie, where are you?" Serena says as she runs through the forrest, "Bernie?!" The Doctor yells at the top of his lungs.

As they search for Bernie, an unseen figure stalks them (watching them from afar). When The Doctor and Serena go ahead, Rose searches the bushes as the unseen figure watches her every move.

When Rose gets a little too close, the unseen figure fires an Energy ball at her, knocking Rose unconscious. However, the unseen figure goes over to Rose and attacks her with its powers, "Rose, you found anything?" The Doctor shouts as Serena looks, the unseen figure hears this and runs off, but not before gaining its revenge on Rose.

The Doctor and Serena come run back, finding Rose unconscious and they bring her round; "Did you see who attacked you babe?" The Doctor asks softly, Rose shook her head-indicating no. "It was wearing a long dark-red cloak but I didn't see the face Doctor, I'm sorry." Rose responded almost reduced to tears. He cuddled her as Serena kept an eye out, she felt as though someone was watching her; "Doctor, I think something is watching me!" The brunette says to him.

"Like what, Serena?" He enquires, Serena can't explain it, "I don't know, it's like I know someone is there watching me but when I look around, nobody is there." Serena explained as best as she could. "I will protect you Serena, and I will protect Bernie as soon as we find her." The Doctor responded. 

Just then distinctive laughing is heard by all three of them: Followed by a deep voice; "Protect Bernie! You couldn't protect her last time, just like you couldn't protect your own wife. You cause this Doctor, just like your wife caused this pain and rage. It is time Doctor, for you and your wife to answer to your sins." Then the deep disappeared, as Serena was shocked; "Doctor what was that?" Serena asks as the Doctor is just as shocked, "I don't know, but I am going to find out. Come on let's find Bernie and go home.

As they leave, music plays as the unseen figure is standing on the roof.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting occurs between Past (our present) and Future.

As Bernie waited in the tent, she becoming weakened by a mysterious source that is unseen. Just then, cheering is heard outside as the men welcome back their leader.

"Eat my men, and rest your strength. We have a deer, enjoy." The woman says, as Bernie recognises the voice, "Can't be?" She says to herself as she sits up.

"Ma'am, there is someone you should meet in your tent." Her commander says to her, she looks at him with confusion in her eyes, "Who? That is impossible, no one else survived. We are the only survivors here and our plan will go ahead." She responded.

He nodded at her, "But this is something you need to see." He replied, she looked at her tent, then replied, "I will sort it out, please go and eat." He left and went to eat with the others.

The woman sighs as she draws her sword and enters her tent, however upon entering her tent she is shocked; "What the hell?" She says as she puts her sword away.

"I can ask you the same question." Bernie responded, as her future self walks to the fire. "I'm known as 'The Warrior Princess', and things changed for me." The Warrior Princess says.

"I don't feel well, something is wrong." Bernie said as she sat down, going dizzy. The Warrior Princess stayed where she was, "I can't touch you, a paradox. We touch and the reapers will appear." She explains as Bernie rubbed her forehead.

Recalling from memory, "I'm remember the story, mom told us the story." Bernie replied, as her future self looks at her, "No, Danielle told us the story. She made the mistake once and touched herself and the reapers appeared. A hole in the fabric of reality, (a wound in time). Danielle prevented a death and that was the consequence." Says The Warrior Princess.

Bernie looked up at her future self, "Who's Danielle?" She asks as The Warrior Princess realises the truth, "You don't know yet, do you?" She responded as Bernie shook her head.

The Warrior Princess turned round and knew what had happened to her, had not yet happened to her past self; "I remember being on the TARDIS that day, I began to question whether I should keep traveling with Rose and The 10th Doctor. *Bernie listened* I decided that I wouldn't keep traveling with them, pretending everything was ok when it wasn't." She explains as she stares into the fire.

"That night will never leave my head, I can't forget it no matter what I do." Bernie said knowing what her future self was talking about.

"The night of Rose's betrayal. We never thought that she could do that to us, but then I left the TARDIS and it all went wrong after that." The Warrior Princess then turned round, "You shouldn't be here! Time can be damaged and a paradox has already been created."

Bernie got up and looked at her future self, "Well I am here and The Doctor brought us here." She responded as The Warrior Princess says next, "Don't trust The Doctor." Bernie looked at her future self.

However, they are interrupted by the Commander, "Ma'am, we have a traitor." He says as The Warrior Princess follows him, as does Bernie.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me." The traitor begs The Warrior Princess, "You know what I do to traitors in my army." She replied as Bernie watched on in horror, the traitor then runs away but The Warrior Princess fires an arrow at him-killing him instantly.

"Chop his head off and put it on a staff, then burn his body." The Warrior Princess says to her men, Bernie can't believe what she had just seen; "What happened to me? For me to become so heartless towards traitors." Bernie questioned as she watched herself walk back into the tent.


	4. Bernie Learns The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A terrifying realisation is discovered.

As Bernie pondered over what had happened to her, a mysterious blonde turns up; "She's you, Bernie. I need to show you something, come with me." She says slipping her hand into Bernie's hand.

Instantly, Bernie trusted her and went with her. The blonde travelled back through time with Bernie, as they travelled back through time tears soon pricked Bernie's eyes.

"It's ok Bernie." The woman says, just then they arrive on the day that things went wrong. "Where are we?" Bernie asks as the woman looks at her.

"It's the day of the battle between Good and Evil, it is also the day that things went wrong for you." She responds.

*Distant screaming* "Noooooo. Please baby breath come on breath." A past Bernie screaming as she discovers Serena's lifeless body.

Present Bernie runs to the scene and sees herself cradling a dead Serena, she breaks down when she begins to realise why she became so heartless. She had lost her wife Serena, in the crossfire of the battle.

Just then, Present Bernie sees the blonde's past self fire transport in. Only before she can be saved, a man (who looks exactly like the Tenth Doctor), throws an energy ball at the blonde - killing her instantly.

However, a Past Bernie sees this happen and she yells "Mother." She says as the past blonde is thrown into the wall and does immediately. Past Bernie gets up and goes to her, "Mommy wake up, mommy you can't die remember. Please wake up mommy, I love you." She says as Present Bernie turns back and realises who the blonde is.

"Mommy?" She says as she smiles, "Hello sweetheart." Then Bernie runs over and her hugs her tightly, as they share an embrace in a cuddle. Present Bernie loosens the grip as she turns back and sees her past self, from that moment (and from the ashes of Bernie's grief), Bernie arose as a warrior out for revenge.

"Mommy, what was that man?" Present Bernie asks her mother, "That was David Kirk. My ex-husband, before he killed me I found out that David and The Tenth Doctor are identical twin brothers. They viewed me as a threat, I am The Triple-Blessed Child but what they don't know is that I am The Antichrist." She replies.

Bernie looked at her mother, "Your name is Danielle isn't it?" She asks her mother, "Yeah it is." Danielle says as Bernie smiles.

"We need to go back to the future." Danielle states as they look at each other, "What's the year mommy?" Present Bernie asks her mother, her mother looks at her, "The year (in the future) is 2070. So fifty years in the future." Danielle responded.

Present Bernie slips her hand into her mother's hand, "Let's go and save my future self mommy." Bernie says as Danielle uses her projection power to go forward in time, to twenty seventy.


	5. The Final Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle finally heals her daughter.

As Danielle and Bernie arrive in the future (2070): They look around and soon discover that their is a confrontation between The Warrior Princess and Odin; "Come on sweetheart, we need to go to Magic School." Danielle says as Bernie agrees.

Using her fire transportation power, Danielle fires out with Bernie and they appear at Magic School: Kate is shocked to see Bernie; "Don't worry Katie, I'm from the year (2020)." Bernie says to her sister.

Katie (being very smart) believes her, "That's fifty years ago, and you haven't aged at all." They smile at each other, "You haven't aged either you cheeky bitch." Bernie responded as they hug each other.

The Warrior Princess sees her mother alive; "How can you be here? Your dead, I saw David kill you." She says as Danielle looks at you.

"I know, but I was reborn and by the time I was reborn, you had changed. So I travelled back through time to save you and help you to heal you." Danielle responded.

The Warrior Princess was angered, "He took you from me, I barely had a chance to get to know you and he took you from me." She says looking at Odin.

Odin put his hand on top of the button; "I won't let you take over the world." He says as The Warrior Princess responds by putting her hand on top of the button.

Danielle looks back at her daughters, then turns back; "Are you ready fingers on the buttons. The plan of the fight for the possession of Earth." She says as The Warrior Princess shouts back;

"This is war mother!" Danielle shouts; "This isn't a war Berenice. This silly little thing, I've seen worser things than this." Danielle responded.

Odin says; "This isn't a game Danielle." She looks at him, "Of course this isn't a game Odin. Because it is always the same with Good and Evil, always wanting possession of me (The Triple-Blessed Child). Because both sides think the same, with me on their side your unstoppable."

Bernie and Katie listen on as their mother speaks, "No matter how powerful you think you are, there is a more powerful family in this universe and I am apart of that family. You see I can't side with Good or Evil, because I am Neutral whether you like or not."

The Warrior Princess says; "You don't understand mother, and you never will." Danielle scoffs, "Seriously, Berenice I don't understand. Of course I understand Berenice, I've lost seen things in my life and I have seen a far more a lot more than you have ever dreamed of. *The Warrior Princess looks at her mother* Berenice don't become like me, a heartless Demon-Goddess. You need to feel the pain."

"No I don't want to, I want revenge." The Warrior Princess responds as Danielle stops her daughter, "I won't allow it because neither of them buttons work." She says as The Warrior Princess is angered and she goes to attack her mother.

Danielle (having sensed this) moves out of the way, only before The Warrior Princess goes to attack her mother, Danielle says this; "I'm sorry baby." Then The Warrior Princess goes to attack her mother.

Just then, Danielle places her two of her fingers (on each hand), on her daughter's temples. Causing The Warrior Princess to remember and she has a mental breakdown; "No what did you do?" The Warrior Princess screams as she sees everything had happened fifty years ago.

She smashes everything up in the Magic School, using her powers and Danielle walks over to her heartbroken daughter: However, The Warrior Princess retaliates and attacks her mother; "I didn't want to remember, it hurts and I lost you. I didn't mommy, I didn't want to remember mommy." She says as she collapses into her mother's arms.

Danielle wraps her arms around her daughter as they collspase onto the floor, "I know baby, but feeling pain and the loss is what helps us to heal. I didn't want to force you to remember but you left me with no other choice baby. I'm sorry." She says as The Warrior Princess responds; "I love you mommy."

"I love you too baby." Danielle responds, as they share a cuddle and The Warrior Princess begins to heal.

After this, Danielle and The Warrior Princess safely seen Bernie back to the TARDIS; "I think I will stop travelling in the TARDIS. Be with Serena, I have enjoyed the time on the TARDIS but I don't think that the traveling the stars is for me." Bernie says as The Warrior Princess smiles at her.

"Oh here take these sweetheart?" Danielle says as she hands her keys over to Bernie, "The keys to your cottage mommy?" She replies as Danielle smiles; "Yes baby, I want you to go there with Serena." Bernie smiles back, "On one condition mommy, that you come and stay with us please?"

The Warrior Princess just smiled, "Of course I will baby." They smile at each other, just then Serena sees her wife and runs to her; "Baby." Bernie hugs her back.

The Tenth Doctor and his wife appear, "Serena, I want to stop travelling and stay at home with you. I've had enough babe." Bernie says as Danielle slips her arm around The Warrior Princess.

"Yes I want to stop too baby, we are all we need babe just us two." Serena replied, "I want us to spend time together just you and me at a secret location." Bernie responds, Serena smiles and accepts.

Then they head home and leave the TARDIS, the unseen figure is seen watching the scene as Danielle and her daughter head home. As The Warrior Princess walks ahead, Danielle turns her head slightly and looks at the unseen figure, nodding once before walking off and joining her daughter.

The unseen figure watches as they disappear into the distance and music plays as the unseen figure disappears, though the unseen figure's part in the plot is still not known.

**Author's Note:**

> Main Actors:
> 
> Bernie Wolfe/The Warrior Princess/Kate Stewart - Jemma Redgrave  
> Serena Campbell (now Wolfe) - Catherine Russell  
> Danielle Wolfe/Bad Wolf/Rose Tyler - Billie Piper  
> Tenth Doctor/David Kirk - David Tennant  
> Odin - John de Lancie


End file.
